


The way I see you || Prompt #25

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Louis, Charlie is therapy dog, Disability, Insecure Harry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Snuggling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wiem czy spodoba Ci się ten pomysł ale cóż.... Mój pomysł na prompta wygląda tak: Harry ma wrodzoną wadę i ma zdeformowaną połowę twarzy, a Lou jest niewidomy. Harry jest pozbawiony wszelkiej nadziei na to że ktoś go pokocha. Louis jest dość żywym chłopakiem który poznaje świat wszystkimi dostępnymi mu zmysłami. I ogólnie poznają się, zakochują bla bla bla, reszta zależy od Ciebie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way I see you || Prompt #25

-Harry skarbie, spóźnisz się. –Anne nie potrafiła obudzić swojego syna.

-Nie idę.

-Harry. –Westchnęła smutno.

-Nigdzie nie idę, wyjdź stąd. –Warknął i zakopał się pod pościelą. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem i wyszła z pokoju.

Harry urodził się ze wrodzonym zniekształceniem połowy twarzy. Przez to nigdy nie mógł znaleźć przyjaciół. Chodził do publicznego przedszkola, inne dzieci wytykały go palcami albo się go bały. Jako mały chłopiec zawsze wracał do domu ze łzami w oczach. Był przecież normalnym dzieckiem, takim jak każdy inny.

Potem poszedł do prywatnej szkoły, tam było jeszcze gorzej. Pomimo wszelkich zapewnień dyrekcji o tym, że będzie tu dobrze traktowany, dzieci nadal nie dawały mu spokoju. Harry odmawiał chodzenia do szkoły, całe noce przepłakiwał. Wyrzucił nawet z domu lustra, nie chcąc na siebie patrzeć.

Anne była załamana, nie potrafiła mu pomóc inaczej niż zostawiając go w domu. Wspólnie zdecydowali, że najlepiej będzie by Harry uczył się indywidualnie.

Jego mama cieszyła się, że nie musi wysłuchiwać tego jak ktoś mu dokucza, ale martwiło ją to, że teraz jej syn na pewno nie znajdzie przyjaciela. Był taki samotny, że łamało jej się serce, nie tego dla niego chciała, chciała, żeby był szczęśliwy.

Tak jak się spodziewała i tak jak mówili jej różni psycholodzy, na pewnym etapie życia, Harry bardzo zamknął się w sobie, nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać.

Anne w desperacji zapisała go na spotkania integracyjne nastolatków takich jak on. Miał tam kogoś poznać, wyjść do ludzi. Chłopak niechętnie tam chodził, bo nawet tam cały czas był sam. Wszyscy podobierali się w pary, w trójki, a on zawsze siedział z boku, grając na telefonie. Wiedział przynajmniej, że ci ludzie go nie oceniają. Wszyscy, oprócz opiekunów, byli tam w jego wieku. Kilkoro z nich jeździło na wózkach, była jedna niewidoma dziewczyna, chłopak chory na białaczkę i wiele innych osób, które na pozór oderwane były od społeczeństwa, przez coś na co nie miały wpływu.

***

Pewnego dnia, siedząc na spotkaniu doktor Payne przedstawił im nowego członka.

-Chciałbym żebyście poznali kogoś nowego. Louis ma osiemnaście lat i jest niewidomy od dziecka.

Wtedy do sali wszedł chłopak ubrany w czarne spodnie i luźną białą bluzkę, która uwydatniała jego obojczyki. Na czoło opadała jego karmelowa grzywka. Harry poczuł dziwne ciepło w żołądku.

Chłopak uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, w ręce trzymał laskę.

-Jestem Louis. –Pomachał do wszystkich.

-Louis usiądź tutaj. –Poinstruował go opiekun, obejmując delikatnie jego ramię. Jedyne wolne miejsce było obok Harry’ego.

Lokaty nie mógł przestać obserwować chłopaka, czuł się źle wykorzystując to, że szatyn się nie może tego zobaczyć.

-Nie gap się tak na mnie. –Zaśmiał się szatyn.

-J-ja-

-Wiem kiedy się ktoś gapi, czułem na sobie twój oddech. –Mówił z uśmiechem na ustach. –Jestem Louis. –Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry’ego, trochę za bardzo w lewo, ale liczył się gest.

-Harry. –Ściskając jego dłoń, lokaty zauważył jak bardzo mała w porównaniu do jego jest.

-Masz duże dłonie. –Zauważył szatyn, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

***

Kolejne spotkanie na którym się widzieli odbyło się tydzień później. Zadaniem na tamten dzień było opowiedzenie czegoś o sobie dobranemu partnerowi, Harry miał nadzieje, że Louis lubi mówić, bo sam nie chciał o sobie opowiadać.

-Hej Harry.

-Hej Louis.

-Kto zaczyna? Ja czy ty?

-Zacznij.

-Więc mam osiemnaście lat, to  chyba znaczy, że powinienem być już odpowiedzialny, ale wcale tego nie pokazuję. –Zaśmiał się. –Mam cztery siostry, czasami cieszę się, że ich nie widzę, bo jeśli są tak samo brzydkie jak irytujące, to nie wiem czy chciałbym je widzieć. –Zażartował na co Harry zaśmiał się cicho. –A tak na poważnie to kocham muzykę, ludzi, zwierzęta i jeszcze raz muzykę.

-Fajnie. –Skomentował Harry, nie będąc przyzwyczajonym do rozmowy, nie wiedział co innego odpowiedzieć.

-A ty Harry? Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.

-J-ja, mało mówię.

-Zauważyłem, ale nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś mi odmawia więc proszę opowiedz mi coś o sobie. –Szatyn cały czas żartował, śmiał się i napędzał ich „rozmowę”, Harry nie mógł nadziwić się tego jak bardzo był wesoły.

Od tamtej pory Harry wreszcie miał z kim siedzieć na zajęciach, mało tego, z chęcią na nie przychodził. Jego mama była bardzo zaskoczona, ale nie wypytywała go specjalnie co jest tego powodem, za co w myślach jej dziękował.

Pierwszy raz od kiedy pamięta, Harry naprawdę się uśmiechał. Louis był taki żywy, wesoły, w pełni pogodzony z tym, że nigdy nie zobaczy otaczającego go świata.

***

Harry’ego wszędzie woziła mama, nie lubił sam wychodzić, bo wiedział, że będzie obrażany i wytykany palcami, a na jego widok małe dzieci będą płakać. Nie pozwalał sobie na wychodzenie z domu poza wizytami w placówce na spotkaniach integracyjnych. Czuł, że prawie niemożliwe, żeby kiedykolwiek przemógł się i wyszedł sam.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy Harry zbierał się już do domu, zobaczył, że Louis stoi niepewnie pod bramą placówki i grzebie w kieszeniach.

-Louis? –Harry delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.

-Och Harry.

-Co tu jeszcze robisz?

-Zapomniałem telefonu, mama nie wie kiedy mnie odebrać.

-Gdzie mieszkasz Louis?

-Na Flinston Street.

-M-mogę, mogę cię odprowadzić jeśli chcesz. –Jego serce zaczęło bić coraz mocniej, nie wiedział co się z nim stało, ale właśnie zgodził się na to, że wyjdzie gdzieś gdzie mogą zobaczyć go ludzie.

-Serio?

-Tak, myślę, że tak.

-W takim razie daj mi rękę, mów mi kiedy są schody i kamienie, a jak wejdziemy na Flinston to szukaj numeru 56. –Poinstruował go i od razu przytulił do siebie rękę lokatego.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, Harry dziękował Bogu, że ulice były wyjątkowo puste. Louis cały czas coś mówił, buzia mu się nie zamykała. W końcu dotarli pod jego dom.

-Lou to tutaj.

-Och tak szybko?

-Na to wygląda.

-Hej Harry?

-Tak?

-Chcesz wejść?

-J-ja um-

-Nie daj się prosić, możesz wyjść kiedy chcesz, nawet nie zauważę. –Znowu zażartował.

-W porządku, um, okej, wejdę.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był w domu o obcej mu osoby, nie to żeby Louis był mu obcy, Harry wiedział o nim już chyba wszystko, biorąc pod uwagę to jak dużo mówił szatyn.

W drzwiach powitał go mały szczeniak labradora, który zaczął na niego skakać, a kiedy chłopak ukląkł by wziąć go na ręce, piesek polizał go po nosie.

-To Charlie, ma być kiedyś moim psem przewodnikiem, na razie jest za mały i zbyt głupi. –Zaśmiał się szatyn, głaszcząc psa.

Po swoim domu poruszał się bez laski, nawet bez trzymania mebli, widać było, ze zna te pomieszczenia na pamięć. Gdyby ktoś go nie znał i obserwował go z daleka, to nigdy nie powiedziałby, że chłopak jest niewidomy.

***

Przychodzenie do Louisa po zajęciach stało się dla Harry’ego nowym zwyczajem. Jeszcze pół roku temu gdyby ktoś powiedział Harry’emu, że znajdzie przyjaciela i będzie wychodzić z domu, wyśmiałby go.

Harry nauczył się rozmawiać, potrafił się otworzyć, przestał myśleć tylko o tym jak beznadziejne jest jego życie. Szybko stał się częścią rodziny Tomlinsonów. Nawet kiedy nie było spotkań integracyjnych Harry chodził do Louisa i wspólnie jechali na szkolenia Charlie’go.

Problem pojawił się wtedy kiedy Harry zaczął czuć do szatyna coś więcej. Widział w nim nie tylko przyjaciela, ale i kogoś z kim mógłby spędzić resztę życia. Louis go nie oceniał, jasne z wiadomych przyczyn, ale jako jedyny polubił Harry’ego za to jaki jest, a nie za to jak wygląda. Nie miał jednak zamiaru mu tego mówić, bo nie chciał zniszczyć ich przyjaźni, tylko po to, żeby potem znowu spaść do zera i spędzać noce na płakaniu w poduszkę.

Starał się ignorować uczucie które towarzyszyło mu od dwóch miesięcy za każdym razem kiedy widział Louisa.

***

Pewnego wieczora leżeli na łóżku w pokoju Louisa, lokaty właśnie skończył czytać mu książkę, to też był ich zwyczaj. Charlie leżał między nimi, oboje jednocześnie go głaskali.

-Harry?

-Tak?

-Jak ja wyglądam?

-W sensie?

-Myślisz, że podobam się ludziom?

-A jak myślisz?

-Że tak. –Zaśmiał się, a Harry dźgnął go w żebra.

-Ha ha ha.

-Pytam serio.

-Tak Louis, myślę, że podobasz się ludziom.

-A ty?

-Co ja?

-Jak ty wyglądasz? –W tamtym momencie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że od kiedy poznali się pół roku temu, Louis ani razu o to nie zapytał, nie dotknął twarzy Harry’ego, ani nie ciekawiło go czemu Harry przychodził na spotkania integracyjne. –Harry? –Zapytał Louis, niecierpliwiąc się ciszą i brakiem odpowiedzi.

-Dlaczego nigdy nie zapytałeś czemu przychodzę na spotkania?

-Ni-nie wiem, myślałem, że jakbyś chciał to byś mi powiedział.

-Nigdy cię to nie ciekawiło?

-Cały czas jestem ciekaw.

-Mam zdeformowaną twarz, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie do tego jak wyglądam to jestem cholernie brzydki i gdybyś mnie widział to pewnie być uciekł. –W końcu to z siebie wyrzucił. Czuł się odrobinę lepiej, ale czuł łzy napływające do jego oczu.

-Dla mnie jesteś piękny Harry. –Szatyn przekręcił się na brzuch, był teraz bliżej lokatego. Charlie zeskoczył z łóżka i podreptał na swoje legowisko.

-Nie wiesz co mówisz Louis. –Powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

-Jesteś piękny i bardzo chcę cię pocałować. –Wyznał cicho Louis.

W tamtym momencie powoli i ostrożnie zbliżył dłonie do twarzy Harry’ego, śledząc palcami jego twarz. Do tej pory Harry nikomu, oprócz lekarz, nie pozwolił dotykać swojej twarz. Sam nie lubił tego robić. Czuł łzy spływające po jego policzkach. Louis scałował jedną z nich, zbliżając się do jego warg. Harry leżąc pod nim, objął go drżącymi rękami i oddał pocałunek.

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek ktoś pokocha go w ten sposób.


End file.
